Our Summer
by Shadow Kunoichi
Summary: ON HIATUS.Edward's summer just began,and right off the bat Esme tells him to deliver lunch to his father at the hospital.He accidently barges into a patient's room, and inwardly vows to never come back to the hospital.he just keeps comming back to HER.ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

I decided to have a new fic. And it's gonna be an AU fic…since there aren't very many of them --.

**Edward POV**

I stretched out my muscles as I awoke from bed yawning tiredly. Then suddenly everything came to me, I just graduated highschool. I could feel a smile itching on my face, summer is finally here.

"Edward, are you awake?" My mother asked from the door. "About time its almost noon." My eyes widened, I looked at the clock at my bedside and it read 11:03. I quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready.

**End Of POV**

Edward rushed down the stairs, he felt the wonderful smell of brunch greet him as he entered the dining room. Edward quickly sat down looking predatorily at his food, gulfing it down as fast as he could, as soon as he finished he laid back in content as his stomach was full.

"Edward honey, could you run you father's lunch down to him at work for me?" Esme asked, her head popped out of the kitchen as her eyes looked at Edward pleadingly.

"I don't know." Edward rubbed his chin in thought. He glanced at his mother as her bottom lip popped out in a pout, 'Oh god. Not that look. Why must all females use THAT.' Edward said desperately in his head as he remembered his younger sister Alice use that look on many occasions.

"Fine." Edward said as he sighed disappointed in himself as he fell for the old trick. Esme smiled triumphantly as she handed her son a lunch box. Edward grudgingly took the box and dragged his feet towards the door slipping his shoes on and walking towards his Volvo.

The ride to the hospital took a great 10 minutes. As Edward went to the front desk he looked at the receptionist busily typing at her keyboard chewing on a large piece of pink bubble gum blowing a bubble here and there. "Excuse me, uh." Edward took a glance at her nametag, "Betty." The young receptionist looked up with a flirty smile, Edward rolled his eyes. "Excuse me but do you know where Carlisle Cullen is currently." Edward started to glare at her as she started to blink her fake eyelashes at him repeatedly not answering his question. 'My god, is there something in her eye?'

"Do you know where Carlisle Cullen is?" He spoke a little more slowly, hoping that this time she would be able to comprehend what he was asking for the second time.

"Oh yes, he should be in room 113." She said tiredly as he didn't flirt back at her. 'There's always next time'. She sighed in her mind as her fingers resumed to the keyboard typing furiously.

Edward got into the elevator, with his father's lunch box in hand. "Mann." Edward dragged out. "This is the last time I'm doing this." With a soft ding the elevator went to a slow halt, the doors opened slowly as Edward stepped out. He walked down the empty hall. " 108, 110." Edward thought to himself as he scanned the number plates on the door.

His feet stopped moving as he reached his destination. 'Ah! Room 113.' Edward stepped in the room. "Dad, mom told me to bring you your lun-." Edward was cut off as soft brown eyes locked with his topaz ones. Edward abruptly dropped the lunch box, it fell to the ground with a thud. Silence filled the room as the two continue to stare at each other.

The girl broke the silence. "Um. What are you doing in my room?" She questioned, Edward could note the irritation in her voice. "I'm sorry. I was suppose to drop off this lunch box for my father." Edward spoke quietly, his voice expressing his awe as he kept staring at her. "Could you not stare at me." The brown eyed stated, irritation now _very_ evident in her voice.

"I never knew someone could be so rude to a total stranger." Edward spoke before thinking, his eyes widened as he realized that he had stated that out loud. Bella's eyes widened as she scowled. "I'm being rude? The least you could have done was knock before barging into my room!"

This is how she wanted to play huh? Edward could feel a scowl of his own forming. "I was just looking for my dad, how was I suppose to know that instead of him I would run into an un-mannered girl." He spoke as he started advance towards her as his eyes narrowed.

The girl's mouth fell in shock. "Un-mannered girl?" She asked unbelievingly. She jumped out of her bed, stomping angrily towards him muttering. "Un-mannered, I'll show you un-mannered." She stopped in front of him. Looking up at him with fiery eyes, "Who do you think you are judging me, you know nothing about me, so what makes you think YOU could barge into MY room, and have the never to call ME names." Every word she spoke she poked a cute finger towards his chest. Their faces was a mere two inches apart.

The girl's eyes widened as his lips came in contact with hers.

Hehe CLIFFY!! Lol I absolutely love cliffis…don't you. Well I hope you read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

Thank you for those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated for these awesome people!

Cammy Cullen- AU means Alternate Universe, I'm sorry to disappoint you but there aren't vampires in this fic . Thanks for the review hope you continue reading!

roxursox7

Serene Twilight

TheHEartBandit

edward-and-bella-forever

Confuzzlerz

EternalyDamned

NewLeaf

Nichole

steffi32692

Thanks for reviewing you guys!!...your reviews caused me to write this chapter. So this chapter is for you guys!

---------------------------

The girl's eyes widened, she felt him push a bit more pressure against her lips. She felt her air supply cut off a few seconds later. Edward couldn't believe how soft her lips were, for a sharp tongue she sure had the softest lips. Edward felt small hands against his chest and felt himself being pushed back. He didn't admit he felt disappointed on how the warmth of her lips were taken away. He felt a tingly feeling against his lips. Edward slowly looked up only to come face to face with eyes full of fury, he gulped.

"I'm………sorry?" He stuttered slowly, unwillingly. "You're sorry?! That's all you have to say!" She screeched as her face started reddening with embarrassment as she couldn't look him in the eyes. Edward winced at the volume of her voice. "Your loud voice is giving me a headache." Edward muttered to himself quietly hoping she couldn't hear him.

But unfortunately with his luck she heard every word. She gave him a cold glare. Without a word she brushed past him to her bed, her back towards him. He looked at her with confusion wondering why she was advancing towards him with her with a pillow in her hands.

His eyes widened in realization as she raised the fluffy object in the air.

----------------

Carlisle Cullen walked through the halls craning his neck from side to side hoping it would ease the aching muscles. He sighed inwardly, 'I'm behind schedule.' He inwardly winced as the new interns downstairs continually asked obvious questions, especially the females. He began walking towards room 113. 'I'm pretty sure Isabella wouldn't be mad,'

Carlisle thought to himself as he slowly opened the door. 'She's an understanding girl.'

Carlisle looked up, his eyes widened like saucers at the seen before him. His only son Edward was on the ground in fetal position with the said 'understanding' girl above him beating him repeatedly with her pillow.

'Take that!' Bella thought triumphantly as she continued to strike him again and again. "Ow! I'm sorry okay!" Edward's apology came upon deaf ears as he felt the pillow come in contact again and again. A deep chuckle sent both of them out of their state. Both eyes quickly averted towards the intruder. "Edward. I see you have met Miss. Isabella Swan." Carlisle spoke amusedly. Bella flushed as she pulled away and obediently went back to her bed placing the pillow correctly and sitting down.

Edward crawled towards the abandoned lunch box and slowly stood up. "Mom told me to drop this off for you." Edward said tiredly as he became irritated having to tell this story over and over. Carlisle took his lunch from Edward giving him a grateful smile. "You could go now if you'd like Edward." He spoke to him as he was filling out a clipboard.

"Thank you!" Edward said in relief as he quickly glanced at Isabella, she gave him a cold hard glare. "It was nice meeting you Isabella." He said mockingly.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine Edward, and please, call me Bella." Bella said just as mockingly. Edward left the room with a hmph. As he made his way to the elevator all he could think about was those brown eyes. Quickly shaking his head hoping that it would get rid of the images his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward said grudgingly.

"Jeez. Someone is grouchy today." A sweet voice said sarcastically at the other end of the line.

"What do you want Alice?" He spoke not in the mood to play her games.

"Come home right now, you have to meet my new boyfriend." Alice squealed with excitement, with that she hung up.

Edward's over-protective brotherly instincts kicked in. The elevator arrived with a stop and he quickly walked out the front door. It started to pour heavily on him. He sat in his Volvo soaking wet thinking. 'how could this day get any worse.'

It just did as he banged his head on the steering wheel. Thos brown eyes just showed up in hid mind…again.

-------------------

Tada…lol fast update isn't it? Hope you guys read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon**

**Author note Everybody!!...I'm not going to be able to update until next Sunday because I'm going on a vacation for a week. But I'm probably going to be bring my laptop with me so I'll type chapters and when I get home I'll post them .**

I would like to thank.

1stepbehind29

edward-and-bella-forever

het2468

Phoebe goddess of the moon

Rosalie Cullen

NewLeaf

EternalyDamned

VampiressE12B

For reviewing, thanks for your support! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

'This is just fabulous.' Edward thought to himself sarcastically as his grip on the steering wheel gradually tightened. The least to say, Edward was very pissed. He pulled into his driveway, taking his key out of the ignition he laid back. He wanted to take his frustration out on something. He looked at the unfamiliar Nissan Altima beside him. 'Or rather someone,' Edward thought with a sadistic smile as he slowly got out of his car.

He walked to his front door pondering on what would make his look more intimidating, knocking on the door or using his key. He decided to use his key. He reached in his pocket and fished out his key. Edward put the key inside and opened the door. Edward made his way to the living room to meet his baby sister's 'new boyfriend'.

The sight that greeted was a tall boy standing beside Alice with a comforting around her shoulders. The couple's eyes gazed at him as he entered the room.

"So this is you new boyfriend." Edward spoke with a criticizing tone.

"Yup! His name is Jasper. Jasper this is my older brother Edward, Edward this is my boyfriend Jasper." Alice said introducing one another without a care of her older brother's tone.

Jasper stuck out his hand courteously waiting for Edward to shake it. Alice gave Edward a glare saying 'Shake his hand… NOW!' Edward grudgingly took Jasper's hand in his and roughly shook it, awkward silence filled the room.

Alice smiled and grabbed Jasper's hand dragging him up the stairs "Come on Jasper I'll show you my room." Her older brother's eyes widened as the sentence left her mouth. 'Oh hell no.' Edward thought as she reached the top of the stairs.

He ran to the foot of the stairs. "Keep your bedroom door open!" Edward shouted above to the couple.

Edward sighed as he turned back around, only to see his older sister Rosalie staring at him amusedly with her hand linked with her boyfriend, Emmet's.

"What's up Edward?" Emmet laughed as he tried to be friendly. Edward personally didn't mind Emmet. He had been going out with his sister for a little over a year. Edward felt he had a brotherly bond with Emmet, since he and his father were stuck with girls in the house most of the time. "Not much, what's going on with you?" Edward responded with a crooked smile. "Same old crap. You get yourself a girl yet?" Emmet said with interest as Rosalie's eye questioned him as well.

Edward saw brown eyes pop in his mind again. He quickly pushed the thought away. "Still single." Edward countered with a laugh, Emmet waved carelessly towards him as Rosalie dragged him into the kitchen. Edward's eyes trailed after the couple with a bit of jealousy hinted in his eyes. 'I'm the only one still single in the god forsaken house.' With a sigh he dragged himself to his room. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

After a good 30 minutes he heard a knocking coming from his door as it shook his out of his sleep he tiredly slumped to the door opening it. He was greeted with a smile from his mother as she handed him a tray with Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread with cheese and a coke with ice. "Thanks mom." Edward said gratefully as his hungry stomach agreed with him. He sat on his bed blankly staring at his television, while eating at the same time.

Edward reached for the controller on his night stand and began flipping through the channels searching for something he could watch.

"I can't believe you Lucas! How could you-"

_Click_

"Luke, I am your father- "

_Click_

"I just got punked."

_Click_

"Ladies and gentleman this is truly a tragic accident yesterday there was a car accident on the local highway. A car ran over the edge of the road into a ditch. Killing one Male, luckily there was a girl of seventeen that luckily rolled out of the vehicle before it rode in the ditch, she escaped with minor injuries. Currently residing in Fork's local hospital, there would be a funeral held at the end July for the fond memory Charlie Swan."

Edward's eyes widened as he spat out his coke, his eyes gazed down sympathetically _'Bella.'_

There you go folks Chapter number three…lol I'll try to post the fourth one today too…if you review I'm pretty sure I could make the fourth one. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight.**

I would like to thank

Nichole

Phoebe goddess of the moon

MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE-Nope no vampires

XoX LoNeAnGeL XoX- ..I don't know if I should give Edward his mind reading ability. I'll think about it!

Twilightaddict

EternalyDamned

edward-and-bella-forever

NewLeaf

Vampwannabe-I do realize some of the character are ooc but I'm just trying to make it work. Hope you continue reading

clumsyasbella

Thank you all for reviewing…this chapter is for you guys!

--

With a shrill ring of his alarm clock Edward woke up. His head pounded as he didn't sleep very much last night. He dragged himself outside of bed to his washroom, jumping into the shower as the hot water hit his aching back. Edward sighed contently as the water soothed his aching muscles, he quickly washed himself squeaky clean and wrapped a towel around his waist. Trudging toward the sink he started brushing his teeth, 'Wow, I feel like such an ass being rude to her yesterday, especially it was just a day after her father died.' Guilt quickly settled upon Edward as he spat out the remaining tooth paste in his mouth.

With a sigh he headed into his bedroom to change. 'Should I go and apologize to her.' Edward started to debate with himself whether he should or shouldn't. He quickly ran down the stairs catching his mother before she went out the door. With his father's lunch box in hand.

"Mom, can I bring dad's lunch for him?" Esme's eyes widened as Edward asked her pleadingly. "Uh. Sure, my Edward. What's with the change of heart?" Edward shrugged off his mother's question as he departed from her with a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Edward got into his car he sped off to the hospital. He pondered on what he should say to her. 'What do you say to a person who just lost their father, I'm sorry? Nah that's a little too cliché, maybe I should get her flowers?' with that thought he made a quick turn left a drove to the flower shop.

"Excuse me Miss." Edward tapped on the shoulder of an elderly woman. She turned around and gave him a charming smile. "Why hello there young man, what can I get you for today?" She made a gesture for him to follow her. Edward obliged, "So is this for you girlfriend of some sorts?" She asked him with a wink. Edward blushed, "Well how about you get her these?" The woman held up white roses. Edward glanced at them. "Alright can you get me a bouquet?" The woman moved to the back of her store leaving Edward standing at the cash register.

A few minutes later she came out with 12 white roses. "Would you like them wrapped with ribbons or in a box?" "What would you suggest?" Edward questioned. The old lady tenderly picked up white and pink ribbons, professionally wrapped them around and tying them with amazing speed. She handed Edward the bouquet with her eyes twinkling. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out his wallet. The elderly woman shook her head and spoke. "Just make her happy." Edward walked out of the store wondering what the woman meant. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he sped towards the hospital.

--

Walking through the door with roses in one hand and a lunch box in the other, he made his way to the receptionist. Betty's eyes twinkled up as she saw her eye candy walking towards her with white roses. 'Operation Cullen commence.' Betty thought evilly as she opened two buttons on her white French cut blouse fixed her hair and took a quick look in the mirror making sure her appearance was to her standards.

Edward walked to the receptionist, 'Great… Her again.' Edward thought tiredly. Betty faked a look of surprise. "Who are those flowers for?" Edward gave her a glare as she started to do the blinking thing again. "Is my father in room 113 right now?" Betty typed away on her computer as she tried to get her arms to move around her blouse to give more cleavage. "He should be there in about 15 minutes, according to schedule." Betty breathed huskily leaning more towards him. "Alright then thanks…I suppose. Oh yes, I think you forgot to button up before work." Edward spoke casually over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator. Betty furiously buttoned up and repeatedly slammed her head on the desk.

Edward got in the Elevator tapping his fingers against his thigh impatiently as he waited for the elevator to- Ding! 'Finally' Edward thought as he rushed to room 113, he pushed open the door. "Bella I got you roses." Edward said confusingly as the room was empty. He ran out in the hall spotting a nurse he ran up to her.

"Excuse me but do you know where Isabella Swan is?" Edward questioned, the nurse thought in her brain for a while recognizing an Isabella, her eyes brightened up. "Oh you mean Bella?" Edward nodded. "I saw her on her way to the roof, I'm pretty sure she is still there." Edward ran of quickly shouting a thanks to the nurse, running as fast as he could hoping that she was still there. He sprinted up the stairs and opened the door that said ROOF with silver letters. Edward pushed open the door slowly without a sound he stepped onto the roof. He stopped as his breath hitched in his throat at the seen before him.

Bella was leaning over the railing looking at the beach before her closing her eyes with a soft smile on her lips. A gentle breeze drifted on by, playing with her hair gently. This was a totally different Bella than the one yelling and beating him with a pillow yesterday. Edward started walking towards her, his footsteps echoing throughout the roof. Alarmed Bella swiftly turned around to see Edward walking towards her, with roses and a lunch box.

She looked at him questionably as he held out the roses to her and looked to the right slightly blushing. She couldn't help but smile as she gratefully took the roses. "Thank you." Bella muttered blushing as well. "I think we should head back to my room now." Bella gestured to the stairs. "We?" Edward asked in confusion, wondering why she meant the both of them. Bella giggled as she pointed to the lunch box in his hand. "You're here to give Dr. Cullen his lunch right? He should be heading to my room right about now so you should give it to him there." Edward's mouth formed a small "o" as he followed her down the stairs.

The walk to her room was far from pleasant as there were whispers down the hall saying "Aw, isn't that sweet?" , "Young love these days." , "He got her flowers.", "Gerald! Why can't you be like that!" followed by dreamy sighs. By the time Edward and Bella got to Room 113 they were both blushing like tomatoes.

Once they entered the room Bella placed the roses on the counter beside her bed. She turned and smiled at him "I'll remind one of the nurses get me a vase later." Bella sat on her bed while Edward grabbed a stool and placed it beside the bed. Edward eyes gazed at Bella sympathetically as he recalled what had happened on the news. "Why are you giving me that look?" Bella asked her tone laced with suspicion. Edward took a deep breath "I saw the news last night."

"And?" she urged him to continue. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father." Edward blurted out. Bella's eyes widened, she could feel tears build up behind her eyes as she the accident flashed before her eyes.

_Charlie drove into the school parking lot waiting for his princess. Bella walked out of the school waving to her friends as they exchanged promises to meet up with each other over the summer with her highschool diploma in her hands. Bella opened the door and quickly got in. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Charlie sighed as he patted her arm comfortingly. Bella dreaded this date it was the 4__th__ year anniversary of Renee leaving Charlie and Bella without a word, running of with her lover Phil. "Everything's going to be alright sweetie." As hard as she tried Bella couldn't believe the words Charlie said everytime on this date. _

_Charlie locked eyes with Bella, she could see the sadness and betrayal in his eyes also._

_Honk!_

"_Dad! Look out!" Bella screamed. Charlie's eyes widened as he realized a truck came towards them. He made a sharp right turn. Swiveling the car off the road heading for a ditch._

"_Quickly Bella! Get out of the car!" Bella followed Charlie's order believing him to do the same. Her eyes widened as there was no body on the road as the car fell into a deep ditch. Bella screamed as loud as she could. She could feel her voice choking with tears. Then suddenly everything went black._

Edward's eyes widened as Bella began to shake uncontrollably as she stared wide eyed in front of her sobbing and hiccupping. Edward did the only think you could do in this situation. He gathered her up in his arms and buried her face in his chest as she cried. He whispered comforting words in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She fell asleep after a good ten minutes of crying. Edward got off the bed as he lied her down on her pillow and wrapped the blanket around her. He got off the bed, but a hand held his, still sleeping Bella muttered. "Don't leave, everyone always leaves." Edward's eyes softened. "I won't Bella. I won't."

--

Carlisle Cullen rushed to room 113 as he was over half an hour behind schedule he opened the door. "Bella I'm sorry I'm late." Carlisle quickly quieted himself down as he grabbed his lunch box and left the room. He smiled in the hall thinking back at what he just witnessed.

Edward and Bella both sleeping. Hand in hand.

Wow that was my longest chapter…hehe I hope you guys Read and review…maybe I'll post Chapter 5 before I leave for vacation tomorrow! Read And Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

Lol…I just finished hanging out with my friends. I wanted to leave you guys a present before I leave. Hehe

I want to thank these people for reviewing.

Phoebe goddess of the moon

edward-and-bella-forever

Twilightaddict

The Midnights Sun

MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE

Smileon

Fairymom

Xmarauderxforeverx

katy-twilight-biteme

XvampireloverX

Werewolfpackmate07

NewLeaf

Edward4ever1992

i'madazzler

SkyCullen

Nichole

EternalyDamned

278219

VampiressE12B

Thank you all for reviewing…this chapter is dedicated for you guys.

--

Bella awoke as she felt shifting at the left side of her bed. She cracked her eyes open. And saw Edward sleeping in an uncomfortable position beside her, his hand clutching hers. Bella felt her eyes widened as everything came flashing back to her, she remembered the crash, she started to break down, Edward comforting her and her asking him to stay. Bella grabbed her head as she moaned "I can't believe asked him to stay."

'Should I wake him or just leave him to sleep.' Bella began arguing with herself as she listed the cons and pros of each situation, making up her mind Bella started to shake him. "Wake up!" she screamed in his ear, he didn't budge. She started to panic. "Oh my god, is he dead?" She listened closely. Bella sighed in relief as she heard his labored breath, she decided to do every possible thing to wake him up. She looked around, her eyes landed on the vase with Edward's roses inside. 'Vase?' She thought with confusion as she specifically remembered the roses being bear where she left them last. Bella quickly shrugged of the thought as she continued to look around. That's where she found the treasure in all it's glory. Bella picked up the black marker with a Cheshire cat smile.

--

Edward woke up with a yawn as he stretched. He looked on the bed as Bella read with a smile on her face. 'Someone's in a good mood.' Edward thought. He looked at the clock placed against the wall, it read 7:43. His eyes widened. "I have to get home." Edward said as he rushed towards the door. Bella's wicked smile grew.

Edward rushed towards the elevator pressing the down button repeatedly hoping the elevator would come faster. "You do realize that you only have to press it once." A nurse spat at him as she glared at him walking with her nose stuck up in the air. 'Jeez what's her problem.' Edward thought with a frown. His eye lit up as the Elevator door opened. He stepped in and waited for the elevator to reach his destination. With a soft ding he stepped out into the lobby. Edward noticed the disgusted looks people were giving him and glaring at him in disappointment, he also heard a whisper of "How cruel." Edward went towards his Volvo his face laced with confusion. Placing his key in the ignition he looked in the review mirror for any cars behind him.

Edward felt his jaw drop as he noticed thick circles around his eyes for glasses, a French curly moustache drawn above his lip, a triangular goatee on his chin and worse of all across his forehead was written in capitals bolded. "I KICK PUPPIES!!"

"Oh my god." Edward sighed to himself, he took a deep breath and.

--

"BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" the brown haired girl looked up from her book as she smirked to herself 'That's what you get for not waking up.'

--

Edward entered his driveway. He got out of the car and stealthily got into the house as quietly as he could. Slowly tip toeing up the stairs making sure to be extra quite Edward reached for his door knob and entered his room with a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me. But where were you young man?" slightly jumping up he slicked on the light and saw his mother standing angrily with her hand on her hips staring at him accusingly.

"Uh I…" Edward stammered but he was cut off by his mother cut him off. "Don't you dare 'Uh I…' me!" she stared at him for a while Edward opened his mouth trying to speak, just to be cut off again. "You know how worried I was Edward, the least you could have done was call! I tried calling you six times but your phone was off!"

"I'm sorry mom." Edward said sincerely and meaningful. Esme's eyes softened "Next time just call okay? So I don't have to be up all night."

"All night mom?" Edward took a quick look at the clock. "It's only 8:05." Edward laughed as his mom hit his shoulder playfully. "Don't be such a smartass Edward. Dinner is downstairs, just heat it up." Esme started to approach the door but turned around. "Kicking baby dogs isn't very nice Edward." Edward's hand immediately went to his face as he forgot the forsaken writing. Edward hopped in the shower washing his face vigorously hoping to get all the marks off.

Edward hastily went downstairs to eat his dinner. Sitting at the table alone he ate his dinner with a dark look in his eyes. 'Oh she is going to get it tomorrow.'

--

Bella sat in her room waiting for Dr. Cullen's daily noon check up on her. She heard the door creak open but jumped at the voice of. "I KICK PUPPIES?!?!?" Edward yelled as he dropped his father's lunch box and stomped angrily towards her. Bella started to laugh "You said it not me." She got off her bed on the opposite side of Edward still laughing joyously. Edward inwardly smiled as he heard her laugh. Bella gulped as she saw Edward smirk and advancing towards her left, she ran as fast as she could to her right with Edward close behind her.

--

Carlisle walked towards room 113. He stopped in front of the door hearing laughter and "Come back here Bella." He peaked inside the room to see both his son and Bella running childishly around Bella's bed laughing and saying meaningless threats to one another. Carlisle sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, 'I guess I'm going to have to come back later…again.'

--

There you go..Chapter FIVE!!!! Please read and review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

Hi everbody, i am on vacation right now. An I thoguht of the generours reviews people have been giving...so i decided to type up chapter six for you guys.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed.

MILEYlovesEMMETandALICE

xmarauderxforeverx

edward-and-bella-forever

newenglandgirl

Jasper-Hale-a-Hottie

Cammy Cullen

RodentOfUnusualSize

Tyara

gothrule24

alice'sbff

filly8

katy-twilight-biteme

hoplessromantic1212

Edward4ever1912

Nichole

EternalyDamned

XvampireloverX

XoX LoNeAnGeL XoX

Chapter for you guys.

I just want to say IM SORRY for the characters being...out of character, i got like 4 reviews saying they're OOC. But i can't figure out any other way to make them work...sorry T.T

--

Bella collapsed on the roof breathing heavily. She tried to escape from Edward by running up to the rooftop but she learned something new today, Edward was an incredible athlete. "Oh no." Bella sat up as her eyes widened. "What is it?" Edward questioned alarmed as he gazed at her. "I missed Dr. Carlisle's check up... again." She stated miserably as she thought how she missed his appointment yesterday as well. Edward let out a deep chuckle, "I'm sure dad won't mind." he waved at her carelessy. Bella glared at the ground. "Easy for you to say." she muttered darkly under her breath.

"Why do you have to continue having checkups anyway, I remember you escaped with only minor injuries." Edward's eyes showed suspicion as he continued to gaze down at her. Bella shrugged nerviously, her eyes widened as she ran towards the roof's edge. "Isn't the view up here beautiful?" Bell questioned as she tried to change the subject. Edward inwardly sighed as he answered. "Yes it is." he slowly walked towards the railing beside her and they stood on the rooftop together looking out into the ocean.

app

--

"Bella?" the girl turned to him as she called her name. "What is it."

"Are you allowed out of the hospital?" Edward scartched the back of his head nerviously.

Bella tapped her chin as she thought on the question. "Yes. I think so, but only on weekends. Why."

"Well since you seem to like the beach so much, I was wondering if you would want to go there...with me." Edward stuttered as he looked at her face wondering her answer.

"It's the least you could do for drawing on my face." He quickly added in with a teasing smile on his face. Bella couldn't help but smile back. "Alright."

"Then tomorrow it is." Edward said with a warm smile. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Edward felt something vibrate on his thigh, he took out his phone and answered a tired "Hello?"

"Hey Edward are we still on for movies tonight?" Rosalie asked him impationately. Bella felt a frown etch upon her face as she heard the girly voice ask him that.

"Yes. i'll be home right now." Edward sighed as Rosalie complained for him to hurry up.

"Don't worry Rosalie we have all night." Bella felt jealousy fill her as Edward continued to ramble on the phone.

"Fine. I'm comming home right now." He spoke with a sigh as he slid his phone shut.

"I have to leave now." Bella nodded. "I'll walk you to your room okay." She wordlessly brushed past him and down the stairs, Edward stared after her with confusion. But soon ran off to follow her. The walk to room 113 was unusually uncomfortable for edward. Everytime he tried to strike up a conversation, Bella would somehow manage to dodge it with one word answers.

"Well this is it." Edward spoke with a sad tinge in his voice. She gave him a small wave as she stepped in the door. When Bella entered the room she was surprised when she saw Carlisle finishing the last bite from his lunch box across from her bed placing the box on the counter. He gave her a kind smile as he gestured her to sit on the bed for her check up. Bella's smile fell as she sat on the bed and answered some questions.

--

As Edward walked through the lobby he noticed some familiar faces still glaring at him from the incident yesterday he rolled his eyes "Look at him, he disgusts me.", "How does he sleep at night." Hecontinued throught the lobby ignoring the different gossips. 'I wonder why Bella's so moody.' He decided to leave the thought alone as he hurried home not wanting Rosalie to nag him for being late.

As Edward predicted. "Edward when you plan things with someone...You CAN'T be late!!" She continued to lecture him, as her words went into one ear and out the other. ' I wonder what mom is making for dinner tonight.' Edward started o think of the many foods his mother is making. "You should get a girlfriend." Now THAT snapped him out of his trance as Rosalie stated the suggestion. "I'm sure some of my girl friends would love to go out with you, think of the advantage of going out with an older woman." Rosalie nudged him wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. "I don't want to go out with any of your GIRLFRIENDS." Edward yelled at her as he thought of all her stupid friends more obsessed with shopping and boys than anything else.

Rosalie gave a small 'o' as she came to realization. "I'm sure their ex-boyfriends are single as well." Edward's eyes widened. "NO! I don't want to go out with any of your friends." He sighed. "So whoes the girl Edward?" Rosalie asked as she inspected her nails. Edward stared at her amazed. 'How did she know?' She laughed at his expression. "What eles could explain the late nights, goofy smiles and being overly distracted."

"Are we going to watching the movies or what?" Edward said quickly as he sped towards the t.v. placing a movie into the dvd player. Rosalie rolled her eyes as Edward pathetically changed the subject. She'll let him have his way for now. While watching the movie Rosalie watched the movie a little too calmy for Edward's liking. During the climax of the film she suddenly turned to look at Edward as creepy music played loudly from the surround sound. Edward broke down under her gaze and started fessing up as Alice and Esme entered the room also.

"She drew on your face?" Alice laughed with a twinkle in her eyes. Esme's eyes widened with realization, "That's why you had marker on your face?" Edward shamefully nodded. "I thought you were out with your buddies or something." Esme slapped him lighly on the arm. "You should have told me you were still at the hospital. Oh I have a great idea! You should bring her to come visit tomorrow." Alice's eyes lit up as well. "You should! Shouldn't he Rose?" Rosalie shrugged carelessly as her eyes did show curiousity. "Do I have to?" All three girls nodded their head. As the gir's continued to chat about tomorrow, Edward moaned in agony.

--

Edward entered the hospital nervously as he came to pick Bella up for them to go to the beach. As he reached room 113 he opened the door to see bella dressed in white shorts and a yellow beater. "Ready to go?" Bella looked up to him and nodded, she grabbed her beach bag and followed Edward. The car ride to the beach was pleasently silent with a few questions and answers here and there. Edward drove his car into one of the few parking spots left, the beach was pretty crowded on account that it was the weekend.

"After this, do you wanna come to my house." Edward asked her awkwardy as he fidgeted nerviously. Bella gave him a surprised look, she suddenly started to glare at him in suspicion.

"Why."

"My sisters and mother wants to meet with you." Bella nodded. "Okay then." Edward hugged her thankfully, as Bella's face began to heat up. "You look like your have a heat stroke let's go get some ice-cream then." He implied as he grabbed her hand and both headed towards the consession stand. Bella looked down at their hands interwined, she began to remember the time when they fell asleep hand in hand as well.

"Can I get one mint chocolate chip ice-cream?" He asked the girl behind the counter as she seemed to be in a daze staring at him. "What do you want Bella?" She took a glance over the menu and answered "A strawberry milkshake."(Lol Cassandra) Edward turned back towards the girl at the counter still staring at him. "And a strawberry milkshake." The girl snapped out of her daze as she spoke huskily to him. "Anything for you." She started working on the orders when Bella reached in her beach bag to grab her purse. Edwards hand expertly grabbed his wallet first and handed the girl at the counter a twenty. "Don't worry about it, I asked you to come to the beach so I'll pay for it." Bella kept trying to open her wallet to take out the money but Edward got to the money to the girl first. She handed him his orders and his change.

As they went to a bench to sit down. Bella noticed a napkin wrapped around her shake had a phone number written on it with a 'Call me'. "I think this is for you." Bella handed over the napkin to Edward. He studied it for a few seconds then wrapped it in half, wiped his mouth and threw it in the trash can beside him. "Not interested." Edward smiled as he continued to lick away at his ice cream. Unfortunately Edward missed Bella's joyful smile etched on her face.

--

To be continued!!...Please Read and Review...And tell me what you think...Okay you can read this if you want but i put (lol) cassandra because i have a strong obsession of strawberry milkshakes from her work. She came over one day with two strawberry milkshake, and all i did was stare at them. she said "I like your haircut." all i could say was. "Milkshake." so yeah...lol hope you Review!! and I'll write more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight New Moon or ECLIPSE… Yes ladies and gentlemen our wait is finally over!**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Hey everyone I'm Back! expecting applause… doesn't get none. fine I see how it is. Anyway lol I was itching to go on the internet in Orlando Florida. Yup that's where I went Orlando Florida… and if any of you guys live there… imagined I went to your house and said hi, and also if you live there… you guys are gods because…IT IS FLIPPIN' HOT!! I was so happy when I found out I got over 100 reviews!!! I called my friend Cassandra to find out… I even asked her to write them down and try to read it to me but she didn't -.-… huge cellphone bill though 3 bucks a minute and on account I call her almost everyday. Oh yes….guess what?!?! Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me! And thank you soooooo much for those who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Well we better get a move on then. Hugs n kisses to all reviewers.

SheHowRansWithVampires

Tyara

hopelessromantic1212

Nichole

Newenglandgirl

The Midnights Sun

mahalo4ursupport

blissfulmemories

xo-Fabulous

GrlWithoutAName

katy-twilight-biteme

Mann I love you guys!! T.T

-

After getting changed in their swimwear Edward had a pair of black trunks and Bella had on a red two piece. They both arrived at the perfect spot to set down their belongings after _much_ debating. "The breeze feels so good." Bella breathed as she stretched her arms thinking that it was great to be out of the hospital, Edward agreed, distracted as he laid out the towels and giant beach umbrella. As Edward looked over at Bella she was going through her beach bag for something.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed happily as she held up a book. Edward looked at her as if she was crazy. "I brought you out to the beach to have some fun and you're just going to be reading?" Bella stared back at him blankly. "Uh…Yeah." She suddenly felt the book being snatched out of her hands. Edward tossed the book into Bella's book bag with perfect aim and grabbed her wrist draggin her towards the ocean ahead of them. Bella couldn't help but shiver as the cold water brushed over her toes. Bella shrieked in surprise while Edward carried Bella bridal style running deeper in the waters, laughing together.

After a good two hours of water funs Edward and Bella changed back into their clothing, they grabbed their things and headed to Edward's Volvo. "Bella where is your beach bag? Bella looked at him curiously. "Beach bag?" she questioned. "I brought a beach bag!" Bella screamed in realization as she ran towards the direction of the beach until a hand grabbed hers ceasing her running. She looked up to see Edward smiling at her. "I'll go get it, you can just wait in the car." With that said Edward ran off to retrieve the bag. As Bella sat down in the car her head started to pound heavily she lifter her hand to soothe her temple.

A few moments later Edward returned to the car after placing the bag in the trunk with the rest of their belongings. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked with worry evident in his voice as she gave a pained smile. "It will go away in a bit, don't worry about it." Edward gave a sigh as he shifted his car into drive, he decided to trust her words. Concentrating on nothing else but the soft humming of the engine and the tires slowing over the pavement, Bella fell asleep.

With a thump, Bella awoke from her deep slumber. She couldn't hide her shock as her jaw dropped wide open at the beautiful house, no wait, scratch that, beautiful mansion. "This is where you live?" She asked in awe as she continued staring at the masterpiece before her. Edward nodded while he helped her out of the car. Walking up the perfectly lined brick pathway Bella suddenly stopped, Edward could practically see the light bulb go off on top of her head. "We're meeting your family now?" Edward chuckled as he rubbed her bare arm affectionately. "Don't worry they'll love you." He reassured as he opened the door.

The outside of the mansion wasn't just for show, the inside was even more beautiful. Edward lead her to the living room where his mother was waiting for them. AS Bella saw Esme all she could do was stare in surprise…again. "Oh you're here already, let me get the tea." Once Esme had padded into the kitchen Bella turned and smacked Edward on the shoulder. "Ow!" He winced as Bella's hand made contact with his arm. "Why didn't you tell me that you're mom was Esme Hale?" Edward rubbed his arm as he sheepishly stated. "You never asked." Bella crossed her arms. "You know I love her books, you see me reading them ALL the time!" She pulled out two books to emphasize.

"I hope you like jasmine tea." Esme chimed in as she placed the tray on the glace coffee table. Bella and Edward sat on the black leather couch opposite from Esme who was gracefully pouring the tea in the delicate tea cups. She handed a filled cup to Bella and Edward, They accepted it with thanks. After small talk which was kind of awkward on Bella's account.

"We're home!" A girly voice echoed through the house, as two girls entered the room, the first one reminded Bella of a pixie, she was petite, and seemed to have a bright loveable twinkle in her eyes. The second one blew Bella away as the girl was the perfect example of classic beauty, long flowing blonde hair, striking light hazel eyes and flawless milky white skin.

In short these girls were gorgeous. Edward got up and walked towards the girls, he suddenly turned and gave Bella a smile. "These are my sisters. Alice." He pointed to the younger one. "And Rosalie." Then he introduced the blonde one. Her eyes widened as Edward finished his sentence. "So she is your sister!" Bella's voice rose. Edward looked at her confused, "Nevermind." They all sat around the coffee table to chat.

After dinner. "I'm going to show Bella my room." She followed Edward up the stairs. Walking through the halls Bella carefully made note of the different rooms Edward was pointing out. "And this, is my room."

The least to say Edward's room was gorgeous. The bed was king sized with white and black silk sheets, white pane windows and a beautiful balcony with the night sky, and bright moon shining through the glace giving the room a magical kind of glow. "This is absolutely stunning." Bella mouthed to herself as she felt her feet touch the hard marbled floor, she found herself on top of the balcony. She felt a cold breeze pass her as she shivered. Bella felt a blanket and a warm pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She looked up to see Edward smiling down at her warmly. "Let's just stay like this for now." Bella nodded as she resumed looking at the stars. She reached up to one of his hands and laced their fingers together.

--

"So what do you think of her?" Alice questioned Esme as the three ladies started cleaning up the dining table. "She is absolutely sweet," Esme smiled. "I hope Edward doesn't let this one go."

Alice places the fragile china in the dishwasher. "She doesn't seem that great, she couldn't stop fidgeting through out the whole dinner and besides, did it kill her to not stutter answering the simple questions?" Rosalie sneered as she placed the chairs back to their respective spots around the table. Alice rolled her eyes, she leaned against the dark marbled counter wiping her hands with a paper towel. "I like her, I don't care what you think." Alice glared at her.

"My friends would even be a better match for him rather than miss below average looking." Rosalie glared as she plopped down on the dining table crossing her arms and legs. "Rosalie Mariella Cullen. You should know better than to insult someone important to your brother. I'm quite sure Edward doesn't insult Emmet." Esme scolded with a motherly tone.

"Well… I think Bella's pretty." Alice spoke putting and emphasis on I. "That's because you have incredibly _low_ standards." Rosalie muttered under her breath, Alice got off the counter and stepped towards her elder sister threateningly. "What was that Rosalie?" The blonde got off the table as well and stared down at Alice angrily. "I said you have low standards."

Esme quickly stepped between the two girls. "Ladies, stop this nonsense! You two are acting like children. Rosalie! You should know beauty is more than skin deep." Rosalie's eyes softened. "I don't want Edward to get hurt. Like I have." Alice and Esme stared at Rosalie with understanding as they gathered her in their arms. "You saw it with you own eyes how they looked at each other, you don't see that between two people much these days." Alice nodded in agreement as she patted her sister's back comfortingly. "I hope you're right mom. I hope you're right." Rosalie whispered as her eyelids grew heavier.

Edward and Bella were laying together on Edward's brown recliner. "What about your mom?" Edward inquired curiously as the whisked they night away learning more about each other. Bella felt a thick lump in her voice as she suddenly found it hard to breathe. "I…" _'Don't know how to start.' _She thought as the related event came flashing back.

-

_"I'm sick of this Charlie!"_

_"Sick of exactly what Renee?" _

_"Everything! You're always your never there when I need you"_

_"I have to work!"_

_"See! It's as if you're job is more important to you than me!"_

_"I don't have a choice Renee." _

_"You don't have a choice?! Everyone has a choice Charlie, It's just you keep making the wrong one!"_

_Thirteen year old Bella heard the yelling from downstairs as tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew they always fought. But somehow she had a bad feeling about this one. Hearing someone stomp up the stairs Bella closed her eyes faking sleep as her bedroom door slowly creaked open. She felt her mother's hand stroke her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry baby. But I'm going to have to do this." Departing from Bella with a tender kiss on her forehead, and Renee's tears falling on her cheeks._

_Next morning Charlie and Bella mourned as they read the dreadful letter posted up on the fridge._

_'Goodbye Charlie and my darling Isabella."_

_-_

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her as he sensed her discomfort. "You can tell me when you are ready." His fingers ran through her hair gently with each stroke of his hand Bella leaned more into him. Edward's hand ceased it's movement as his eyes closed. Listening carefully to his breathing Bella made sure he was fast asleep., she tucked a fluffy pillow underneath his head and placed a thick blanket over his body. Bella affectionately kissed his cheek. 'God help me, I think I'm falling for him.'

Bella made his way down the long staircase as looked up she saw Doctor Cullen. "Oh, Bella. Would you like a ride home back to the hospital?" She couldn't help but smile gratefully. "I would really appreciate that Doctor Cullen." Reaching for the doorknob Carlisle chuckled "How many times must I remind you, call me Doctor Carlisle."

Bella gave an embarrassing smile. "I'm sorry I forgot."

As Bella walked through the door first, Carlisle gave a sad smile. "I know you can't help it."

-

It is awesome to be back, to feel my fingers running over a keyboard again. Lol I know I'm being overly dramatic but I miss you guys smile… Well I hope you Review to the Birthday girls… also know as ME! Lols Read and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

I would like to thank these wonderful people for reviewing…and I think I'll start responding to reviews not as well.

Blissfulmemories-Thanks for the awesome review…and if you want to know what's wrong with Bella…keep reading :P

Edward4ever1992-T.T Thank you for the beautiful song… First one to wish me a happy birthday on (gives you a long bone-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek!) and since you sang the song for me…here's the update for you:)

Im-jelouse-of-bella- Hope you keep reading thanks for the review!

.xCuriousx.- Thank you for the birthday wishes and compliment…(hugs you) I'm fourteen now and heres your update:) Thanks for reviewing hope you continue reading!

Cherrytone- I'm a big fan of your fic, I hope you continue reading! And thanks for the review!

edward-and-bella-forever- Thank you lots for wishing me a happy birthday!(latches on you) Lol it's nice to here u doing a happy dance for Bella. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue reading!

Nichole- Umm what I did in Florida… I went to Disneyland, Adventure Island, Wet n' Wild(-.- It's a water park) and SHOPPING! Lol I hope you continue reading and thank you so very much for the review.

Anika Noir- Thank you!! Please keep reading!

The Midnights Sun- Lol… Later in the story you'll figure out what's wrong with herr:) Thanks for the review and I hope you continue reading!

pinkrose 4- Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday!!(gives you big hug) Hope you continue reading!!

edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever- Thanks!! Hope you keep reading!

filly8- I'm really glad you liked it! Hope you continue reading!!

SheHowRansWithVampires- You'll find out soon enough. Hope you keep reading!

katy-twilight-biteme- Two words, yet they mean so much…Thank you!! Hope you keep reading!

VampiressE12B- Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday!!(hugs you tighly) Lol who doesn't love to read at the beach:) Hope you keep reading!!

Clumsyasbella- Thank you so much for wishing me a happy birthday (glomps you)

Hope you continue reading!!

mahalo4ursupport- Thanks a lot!! Hope you keep reading!!

oceaneyes85253- Thanks for the review, I hope you continue reading!

--

Bella yawned tiredly as she sat up, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Saying she was tired was and understatement, she plopped back down on her bed looking at the white ceiling above her. She slowly counted the dots above. "Bella, are you awake?" she heard a light voice from the door, snapping her out of her reverie. "Yes, come in." She responded tiredly with a moan. An elderly nurse and also Bella's friend, Marilyn came in with a tray of food that is suppose to be breakfast. "Oh dear, you look exhausted Bella." Bella couldn't help but nod in agreement. "But no matter, dear you have to eat." The nurse spoke hastily as she helped Bella up placing the tray on her lap, "You can just buzz me when you are done." The nurse reminded as she set off to finish her rounds.

Bella sighed as she looked down at the eggs, sausage and hash brown. She slowly ate reminiscing on last night, she shivered remembering how it felt to have his warm arms around her, and the smooth skin of his cheek against her lips. 'I'm starting to sound like a love sick puppy.' She sighed to herself, finishing the last few bites of her breakfast. "I wonder what he's up to now." Bella spoke quietly to herself as she looked out the window.

--

"Ughh," Edward moaned as his neck ached from the uncomfortable sleeping position on the recliner chair. He finally noticed the absence beside him, his eyes widened as he concluded that she snuck out. 'What if she walked to the hospital all by herself and…' Edward panicked as he had a very disturbing image of Bella being tied down in a torture room with whips, chains and other harmful weapons. His thoughts were interrupted as a hard knock on the door sufficed. His Father walked in raising an eyebrow as he saw his son wearing jeans and a polo shirt still half tired in a recliner chair. "Do I even want to know?" Carlisle asked with a teasing smile. Edward shook his head, "Did you see Bella last night?" he questioned trying as hard as he could to hide the panic in his voice. "I drove her back to the hospital." Carlisle reassured his son, "Do u want to come to work with me today?" he continued on.

"Yeah." Edward got up quickly and winced as his aching muscles stretched. "Just give me a bit to get ready." After showering, brushing his teeth and getting changed, he ran down to see his father waiting for him, with a briefcase held in his hand. Carlisle looked up to see Edward ready, opening the door he headed to his car as Edward followed.

As Edward entered his father's black Cadillac (I'm sorry I forgot his car-.-) he could briefly remember the last time he has sat on the black sleek leather seats. It has been indeed along time, Carlisle snapped him out of his thoughts as he asked him. "What is going on with you and Bella?" Edward couldn't help but look at his father in shock. "I honestly don't know." Edward whispered more to himself rather than Carlisle. "We better head off than." With that said Carlisle sped off towards the hospital.

--

Father and son entered the hospital together as they walked towards Betty for Carlisle to check in. Betty looked up at the two handsome men and her eyes lit up with a flirty smile. "My, my Carlisle you're late." She spoke as her smile got bigger. Edward rolled his eyes as his father forced a smile. "Please call me _Doctor_ _Cullen_." He stressed.

Carlisle walked towards the elevator with his son in tow. As they got in Carlisle turned towards Edward with a serious expression on his face. "Edward, if you're thinking about getting serious with Bella I strongly advise you to" Carlisle's sentence was cut off as the elevator door opened with a ding and a nurse ran towards him with urgency laced on her face. "Doctor Cullen, we need you in the surgery room right now!" The nurse exclaimed with panic as she ran down the hall urging Carlisle to follow. He glanced one last time at Edward and hastily followed the nurse.

Edward pondered on his father's unfinished sentence as he strode softly towards room 113. 'I wonder what he meant by that.' He placed his hand on the steel doorknob, turning it as the door opened. As Edward walked in the room he saw Bella hunched over a large sketchbook drawing and erasing rapidly. She paused and looked at him with a small smile, closing the book and placing it in a box and placing it under the bed. "Hey, what's up?" Bella asked casually, gesturing him to sit next to her on the stool beside her bed. Edward complied as he answered. "Nothing very exciting, how about you?" Bella shrugged carelessly as she inspected her nails. An awkward silence followed. "Did you already deliver Doctor Cullen's lunch box for him already?" She asked him trying to strike up a conversation. "No I came here with him actually, my mother is most likely bringing him it later." Edward's stomach growled very loudly signaling his hunger. "Oh crap, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." Bella giggled at his embarrassment. She grabbed clothes as she rushed to the bathroom muttering a quick "Be right back." She came out with jeans and a baby blue tee. "There's a Macdonald's down the street." Bella smile as she grabbed her purse and Edward's hand.

As they were walking towards the elevator they spotted Carlisle . He raised a curious eyebrow at the two. "Doctor Cullen, is it alright for Edward and I to grab lunch down the streets." Carlisle nodded signaling that it was okay. Looking at him thankfully they both went in the elevator. Marilyn walked towards Carlisle with worry in her eyes. "Why did you let her go out, you know she isn't aloud to." He just patted the elderly woman on the back comfortingly. "In the end, she should at least have fun."

--

Edward and Bella walked through the lobby still hand in hand as Betty looked at them with her jaw wide open. 'I can not believe this.'

Once they got to Macdonald's it was fairly full. Walking towards the end of the line Bella dropped her wallet, she reached out to retrieve it but a hand held it towards her. She looked up to see a man around her age or about 2 years older with smooth brown hair up to his ears and the clearest blue eyes. She continued to stare at him as he just held up her wallet. "This is yours, correct?" he spoke politely in a silky voice, she snapped out of the daze grabbing her wallet stuttering a thanks. Edward coughed loudly lightly showing his annoyance. Bella turned around walking up to Edward as it was their turn to order. "I would like the big mac combo, what do you want Bella?" He turned and asked her as her eyes scanned the menu. "Grilled chicken sandwich with a coke." The lady behind the register quickly typed the orders. "That would be 15.29."(made that up) Edward paid again ignoring Bella's protesting.

They sat a table with a bunch of teenage girls behind them, giggling as they checked out Edward from head to toe. Edward gave them a killer smile while placing a french fry in his mouth making them swoon and giggle louder. Bella tried her best to ignore them as she took small bites out of her sandwich. With more body language between the girls and Edward, Bella gave him a cold glare and stomped out of the fast food restaurant. Edward quickly ran out to follow her.

"What the hell is your problem Bella?!" He yelled in the parking lot as it started to rain heavily on them. She swiftly turned around.

"You know what my problem is!" She screamed back at him over the loud pitter patter of the rain.

"No I don't!" Edward was starting to get angry as she glared at him even harder, he couldn't help but glare back at her. "If I did then why would I be asking you?!"

Bella started crying as the tears blended the rain rolling down her flushed cheeks. "After what happened last night you're flirting with those girls inside!" Her voice began scratching as she hiccupped.

"Well what about that guy you were staring at?" Edward retorted as he slightly shivered from the cold, the cold didn't matter that much to him now.

"I did not stare at him!" She defended as those ice blue eyes popped in her head again. Bella inwardly shook her head to get rid of the image.

"It was the way you looked at him!!" He roared angrily. "How did I exactly 'look' at him Edward?" Bella sneered. Edward's eyes softened as he looked to the ground, his fists clenching. "The way you looked at him… was the way you looked at me last night." Bella let her mouth drop as she screamed. "I did not look at Skyler that way!!"

Edward's eyes widened. "Skyler?" he stammered. A loud thundering cracked through the sky. "Well you flirted much more with those girls!" He could feel the anger building up inside him as he was ready to blow. "You were jealous!"

Edward snapped. "You know what Bella? You are a hypocritical bitch." Bella's eyes widened as did Edward's. "Bella I didn't" His heart clenched as a cry escaped her and she ran towards the hospital.

_Honk honk._

Edward looked up to see his mother's dark grey Lexus LS 460. He got in not caring that he was getting the leather seats wet. As his harsh words replayed in his head, _over and over again._

--

Bella dragged her feet to her room, eyes puffy from crying. She changed in her hospital gown. She gave a bitter smile as she glared at the white roses beside her bed.

There was a soft knocking at the door. Thinking it was Edward she hesitantly walked towards the door to open it. She saw a face she hasn't seen in _years_. She felt herself black out from exhaustion as the voice shouted in panic. "Bella, Bella…BELLA!!"

In a quite whisper she spoke a syllable she hasn't used in years.

"Mom."

--

Tada. Mann, lol please don't flame me for their fight, every couple fights right??... anyway I've been noticing I'm not getting as many reviews as I did last time, I'm sorry if this story is getting worse, maybe I should abandon it if it does…T.T. Well I _sincerely_ hope you review. Want me to update…then review!:)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

AUTHOR NOTE: O h my goodness...please don't kill me, i haven't updated in FOREVER... And I'm SO sorry... THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS... your guys are the people who keep me going.. I love you guys. : And I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm using a program called "Notepad" and this program has no spellcheck or grammar check whatsoever..:

--

"Oh man, my head kills". Bella thought painfully to herself, her eyes dropped as earlier events came flashing back to her. 'Edward was right, i am a hypocritical bitch.' A soft knock came from the door, "May I come in Isabella?" Marilyn's sweet voice echoed through the door. " Come in Marilyn!"

Marilyn walked in the room with a breakfast trey, and closed the door with a soft click behind her. "Here you go sweetheart, i bet you aren't feeling the best at the moment, so I got you pancakes, your favourite."

Bella's eyes softened as she mumbled a grateful " Thank you". Bella took a moment to study Marilyn, her red, yet greying hair, her wisdom filled eyes. Marilyn always knew when something was bothering her, and how to make her feel alot better. _'She's like a mother-figure to me... Mother?!' _Bella's eyes widened in realization, "Omg mom?!" Hearing other footsteps, she looked up.

"Hello there Bella."

--

Edward woke up with the biggest headache, "Fuck." He felt disgusting, he came home yesterday soaking wet because of the rain, and he didn't even bother to shower because he felt so guilty. So he just decided to lie in bed and drown in self pity. Edward's eyes softened as he remember his cruel words said. _'Damnit, I shouldn't have said that.'_ He thought as his frown deepened. Getting up from his bead, the inside of his head pounded even harder, he lifted his hand to his temple and messaged it lightly. Giving a long sigh, he headed to the bathroom.

Edward took a look inside the mirror, and saw bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "This day is already turning into a shit day." Picking up his toother brush and applying toothpaste, he started brushing his teeth, and inside his head, debating whether to go see Bella or not. Getting in the shower, he continued to debate and made up his mind.

--

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with a monotone voice that demanded and answer, her gaze firm on Renee.

"Bella, please listen... It was for what's best, you know that-" Bella cut her off, "What's best?!... What's best?! You were only being selfish and thinking of yourself, running away with another man, while leaving me and dad with a note on the fridge as if you were going grocery shopping!"

Bella gave a humorless chuckle as she felt tears building up, she continued anyway, "You haven't even bothered to contact us for four years, did you have fun with what's his name... Paul?"

Renee looked down guiltily, taking in Bella's words as if she deserved them. "Bella sweetheart, that's no way to talk to you mother." Marilyn scolded Bella in a soft tone. "I hope your happy Renee, and i hope it was all worth it. I don't have a mother."

Bella gave her mother a cold stare, "I think you should go Mrs." Marilyn spoke politely, and gazed at her with sympathy. Renee slowly walked towards the door, "No matter what, you will always be my darling Isabella, and i will always love you." With that said, Bella's mother left the room, and her footsteps echoed down the hall.

Bella broke down, and cried.

--

Edward's feet sped up as he reached closer to the hospital, opening the door he something collided into him. Edward looked up and saw a woman in her mid-forties with tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes, and she looked as if she resembled someone. The woman looked up at him and muttered, "I'm terribly sorry, i should have watched where i was going." She ran quickly to the parking lot, Edward continued into the lobby, with his father's lunch in hand.

Betty the receptionist looked up from her computer and stared at Edward like a starving hyena would look at a piece of meat. _'Alright girl, we have the cat in the bag!' _Betty thought confidently as she straightened her super tight-fitting blouse. Edward arrived at the desk, she gave a sweet smile and opened her mouth to speak. "I don't have time to chit chat, I'm going to room 113." Edward spoke and walked away, Betty looked after him with her mouth agape.

--

Next thing you know, Edward was infront of a door, his eyes wandered over '113' and hesitated before opening the door. Walking towards the hospital bed, Edward saw Bella, looking out the window, with her hands folded neatly in the lap. Bella glanced at him once, and resumed looking out the wondow. Edward sat down, the silence was secretly killing them both.

Edward broke the silence, the rustling of paper entered Bella's ears, she turned around and looked at Edward curiously, with a piece of paper and pen in her lap. She opened it.

_Anything the matter?_

Bella looked at him curiously, then scribbled something quickly on the piece of paper, and handed it back. Edward's eyes scanned throught the text.

_Why does it matter if there's anything wrong? What are you doing here anyway?_

Handing the piece of paper back, Edward gave a small smile.

_Well i wanted to apologise, you didn't deserve what i said to you at all. I should have acted jealous like that... Forgive this jerk?_

Bella had to gold back a smile, she wrote something and passed it back to him.

_Maybe._

Edward felt his heart clenched reading that one word, all the possibilities ran through his mind. He looked up and saw Bella give him a wink and smile. She stretched her arms waiting for a hug, he complied. Laughing a bit they stared at each other, their lips milimetres apart.

"Bella?"

"Skylar?!"

loli love cliffies...don't you... remember want me to update...then review..

lol can't wait for next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE!! **

**lawyers turn around glare at me... and all of a sudden i'm surrounded o.O**

**"um...just kidding" T.T**

**Thank you all reviewers, you guys are seriously the BEST... i love you all!**

**--**

"Skylar?!" Bella whispered in surprise. Edward turned around slowly, and his heart tightened as he saw brown hair and the same blue eyes that's been clogging his mind the night before.

Clearing his throat, Skylar walked closer to the hospital bed with a bouquet of lilies in hand. The sun reflected of his figure, giving him a soft and welcoming glow. Edward watched Bella out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she stared at another man other then him, he forced a smile and turned completely to Bella, "I think I have to go help out my mom with something". Bella looked at him, with a silent thanks. Getting up from the bedside, Edward walked slowly towards the door, his heart feeling more regret of leaving with every step he took.

Edward looked back, to see Skylar putting away the beautiful lillies in a vase and standing infront of the sink filling it with water. His gaze turned towards Bella, and she looked in his eyes and did something that made butterflies replace the regret in his heart.

Edward shut the door with a soft smile and made his way to the cafeteria, with an extra skip in his step as he replayed the incident in his head.

_Flashback_

_Looking into Bella's eyes, she mouthed "I love you"._

_End Flashback_

_--_

"Long time no talk Bella". Skylar gave a sad smile as his eyes traced Bella's features. "May I sit?" he questioned. Bella nodded as her gaze followed him taking Edward's previous seat. She started to fiddle uncomfortabley, as she thought, _'Why is this happening?! Mom shows up out of nowhere, and now Skylar! Oh God, why_ _do you torture me so!!'_

"I missed you Bella". Bella's thoughts came to a stop as she heard his smooth silky voice, looking up she drowned in his eyes. Losing herself in an ocean of blue infront of her, previous incidents started playing in her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hehe". a four year old Bella giggled as she hid behind a small bush, oblivious that she is very visible to anyone walking by. "I know Skylar won't find me here". She whispered to herself, as she uncontrollably giggled._

_"Ready or not Bella, here i come!", a 5 year old Skylar uncovered his eyes as he started walking around the clearing, looking for his cute companion. Noticing a giggling bush and an obvious figure dressed in white behind it, Skylar's eyes brightened. He tried to hold in his laugh as he neared towards the bush, crouching down he let his finger travel over Bella's feet as she laughed and tried to escape. _

_With a soft smile he held Bella's hand, "Found you"._

_**2 years later**_

___"Did you find it yet Bella!" A cute 7 year old Skylar shouted across the field as dirt stained his jeans. _

_"I can't find it! Why is my ring trying to hide from me Skylar!" Bella whined as she looked for a small plastic ring she recieved out of a cereal box._

_"Do you know where you dropped it?!" Recieving no answer Skylar turned his head to see his bestfriend's eyes water as her small hands clenched the grass and dirt beneath her. Skylar started to panic as he ran and settled beside Bella._

_Feeling a something placed on her finger, she brought her hand up towards he face and saw a small ring with a purple flower. "Here, I promise I'll marry you, so stop crying!" Skylar spoke, he grabbed her hand. "Come on Bella, let's go home"._

_Bella and Skylar walked home together, still hand in hand._

_**9 years later**_

_A worried Skylar glanced at the clock about the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes. Skylar isn't the same small cute boy 9 years ago, now Skylar is a hearthrob, soft brown hair, standing at 5'11 and very well-built. But in most girls' opinion, his most captivating feature was his eyes, they were such a deep, clear blue, that just about anybody could look once, and fall head over heels in love with him._

_Now, you might be wondering why a hottie like Skylar is staying home on a friday, while he should be going on a date with his girlfriend. Well, that's if he had one, now don't get me wrong, Skylar is the most wanted guy at his school, and probly at other schools as well. But Skylar Hanson has his eyes set on only one person, his bestfriend, Isabella Swan._

_'When is that girl going to come back'. Skylar thought impatiently as he glanced outside the window at the house beside his for any lights to turn on. His bestfriend is on a with her one-month long boyfriend, Mark Tucker, a very well-known player at their school, and yet she still insisted on dating him. Skylar was very hurt from Bella's decision, but supported her anyway. Skylar's thoughts were interrupted as a loud knock came from his door. Getting up he hasily opened the door, to see his bestfriend he cherished more than anything crying. He quickly brought her inside and placed her placed her on the couch._

_The three words that came out of Bella's mouth "I've been dumped". That sentence gave Skylar a mixed feeling of anger and relief. Bella continued to sob as Skylar comfoted her and cradled her in his arms. She soon fell into a deep sleep, Skylar softly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, ad he opened his mouth and started to sing._

_I wanna be everything your man's not  
And I'm gonna give you every little thing I got  
Cause you are more than a man needs  
That's why I say, you're truly my destiny  
I'm gonna get you If it takes until forever  
No you don't feel me if forever turns into never  
I'll let you know my love is just as strong  
And for you, never just ain't that long_

_I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close  
_

_And even if the day turns into night  
I will love you by candlelight  
And even if he water starts to run over  
I'll be there to put you on my shoulder  
And if it's hard for you to get to sleep  
I will sing you a melody,  
I wanna feel this way Till the end of time, cause I pray the day That you will be mine_

_Kissing Bella softly on the her forhead, Skylar whispered softly, "i love you"._

**Well then... lol ta-da... PLEASE REVIEW, IT'LL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER ;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:i do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or Braking Dawn.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:** i didn't get as many reviews as i normally do ., are you guys losing interest in the story, or are you just too lazy to review? minimum amount of reviews=minimum amount of inspiration, or motivation= the longer it takes to update...

but anyways, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! for taking the time to actually review, you are the ones who keep me going!

--

"Bella, Bella?" Bella's thoughts came to an end as a waving hand came into her line of vision. She took a glance at Skylar's concerned face, as her thin brow crinkled. Her mind scrambled as she was searching for any kind of words to respond to her childhood friend. "Wh-what... why are you here? I thought you went to Italy to persue your dreams of becomming a soccer player?" She asked as she felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest. Skylar's lips lifted in a sad smile, he gave a deep sigh as he responded. "Well, it was going great in Italy, until i received a phone call my from my mother saying uncle Charlie died.." Bella's eyes widened as realization hit her like a ton of bricks, her father's funeral was in 2 weeks. "I just wanted to see how you were doing..." He spoke as he held her hand in a comforting way, she pulled out of his grasp adruptly. "I think you should leave."

Skylar's eyes widened, "Bella, you know I can make you feel better, it would be just like old times right?" he said as convincingly as he could, trying to reassure himself moreso then her. Bella could feel her nails dig into the palms of her hands as biterness flowed through her, "Just like old times huh? So you can just leave without telling me again?"

--

Edward felt like he was driving for eternity as he circled the parking lot for the 13th time, "Jeez I'm pathetic, getting whipped over some girl.."He sighed to himself as he reared his car into another lap around the parking lot. Gripping the steering wheel loosely, he stepped on the break, and placed his head on his hands lost in thought. 'She just said she loved me, and all I could do was walk away like an idiot and not say anything back.' Edward's head snapped out as a loud honking noise interrupted his thoughts, he angrily shifted his eyes to his review mirror looking at the sleek black Escalade, and he was pleasantly surprised to see an unhappy looking Skylar behind the steering wheel. Edward smiled happily as he turned into his previous parking spot, he stepped out his car, locking the doors and rushed back into the hospital as fast as he could.

--

'Shit'. That was the only word that Bella could think of to sum up this whole ordeal.

"Dear, what ever it is that is bothering you, please do not fret over it". Marilyn said lightly as she placed a tray on Bella's lap.

"But-" Bella's speech was cut off as the old woman shoved a spoon of warm porridge in her mouth. The old woman smiled as she patted the troubled girl's head affectionatly.

"Life is too short to be worrying about the past".

"I don't know..."

"Now dear, I will have none of that negativity in my presence". Marilyn gave her a toothy smile as she left the room hastily. Bella looked up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers to her problems.

"If only I could crawl under a rock and die". Bella whispered to herself as she counted the bumps on the ceiling. She sighed to herself one last time as she closed her eyes.

--

Skyler went into his room dropping onto the couch angrily. Bella had been on his mind ever since he could remember, even in Italy, he was living his dream, but it seemed like soccer didn't matter. She wasn't there. Nothing mattered unless she was there.

Honestly, he felt happier on the couch watching a dreadful chick flick with Bella then if a stadium filled with fans were cheering him on when he got the winning goal.

They were best friends. 'Yes. Bestfriends.' He knew that was all she ever saw him as, and it ripped him apart being near her, and he knew how he felt was always one-sided.

"Damnit". Love. Oh how he hated that ridiculous four letter word. If only he could physically rip it from his life completely. He remembered the first time Bella watched one off his soccer games when he was eight. He had missed the winning goal, but she didnt care, she clapped her hands together happily as if he had just won the world cup.

Yes, that was the moment he realized he was in love with her.

It hurt. Knowing that she didn't feel the same way hurt. He couldn't do anything except be there for her.

Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he just thought about the memories that he had with her, because that's all he could do. Rememeber what it was like to be with her. Remember what it was like to have her there beside him. Remember always pretending she loved him back.

It always hurt less for him to pretend, because he gave himself false hope.

Yes, pretending. Skyler ignored the ache in his chest and just let sleep take over. He dreamt of brown eyes.

Once again he would pretend.

For him, that would be enough.

--

"Bella?" Edward's voice echoed through the room as he peaked his head through the door.

"Come in!" he walked in, carefully closing the door behind him and took a seat at his usual position beside her bed. They sat there, just looking at each other.

"I have a question..." Bella said nervously as she fiddled with her thumbs. He nodded his head implying for her to go on.

"What were you like in highschool?"

Laughing, Edward smiled, "What were YOU like in highschool".

"Well if you must know dear Edward, I was a bookworm, always blending into the background and I only had a handfull of friends, but that did not prevent me from having a blast in highschool", she promised while taking a sip of her water.

"Well if you must know dear Bella." He spoke in the same tone playfully mocking her, "I had alot of friends, partied at every chance I got, but rest assured, I had top-notch marks". Edward grinned as she scowled slightly.

"Playboy of the school I'm guessing?" She spoke jokingly as she wagged a finger dissaprovingly in his directions.

"Why of course," Edward smiled playing along with her gag. "Well, I had a different date every night." Bella brought her hands to her mouth "No!" she gasped quite dramatically, with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"I'm afraid so Bella dear. Mindy was for Monday, Tifanny on Tuesday, Wendy on Wednseday, Tasha on Thurday, Felisha on Friday, Sandra on Saturday, and of course, Sunday is me time". Edward listed as he ticked offf his fingers.

"Sounds like you had quite a life, I think I would fall trying to keep up with you". Bella said as she held a hand towards her forhead, pretending to faint.

Edward grabbed her hand and pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips against hers. She pressed her lips back against his, feeling a pleasant tingle throughout her body. He pulled back, gasping for air. There steady breaths mingled.

She didn't notice how deep his eyes were up close, she felt like she was being pulled in. Like she was drowning.

Edward gave a small smile that made her heart race.

"Don't hesitate to fall. I will always be there to catch you."

--

Oh my goodness, how long has it been since I last updated. Goodness, i feel sympathy for Skylar. don't you?

Well PLEASE REVIEW i promise it would make me update faster:)


End file.
